SHUICHI
by HighKillerHK
Summary: Shuichi has been feeling tired and he's been getting dizzy alot. What could the cause of this be? Could it be Yuki? Or could it be work? YukiShuchan


SHUICHI!

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime/manga…TT…Yoko-sama does… cries in corner

Genre: Angst. VERY Angst!

Summary: Shuichi has been feeling weaker and weaker as the days go by. He's become pale, dangerously pale, and very skinny. While doing a concert he collapses on stage, and is rushed to the hospital. What could be wrong with our Shu-chan? Could Yuki have something to do with this? Yuki/Shuichi…

Warnings: BL

Ratings: Teen

DEDICATION: yes I am dedicating this story to my wonderful friend Panda-chan!

ENJOY!

"SHUICHI!" Our young singer awoke to his name. Looking up he saw Hiro standing over him, looking very worried. "Shuichi are you ok? This is the 14th time you've fallen asleep while waiting on K to come back."

He looked up at his friend. "I'm ok Hiro, I just stayed up all night working on a new song. Don't worry so much." He smiled his 'Im-ok-so-don't-worry-over-me' smile. Hiro didn't buy it but decided to keep a close eye on him.

Shuichi waited for Hiro look away before looking down to the floor. Breathing heavily. _'Whats wrong with me? Yuki hasn't said anything to me that could make me feel like this. I feel so weak and tired all the time. I didn't want to lie to Hiro but I'm sure this is nothing and it'll pass before the concert tomorrow.'_ Shu-chan thought as his cell phone rang. He picked it up and answers.

"Yeah…..oh Yuki!... Yeah I'm fine… I'll be home once K returns and tells us when we need to get up in the morning…ummhumm…ok I'll pick it up on my way home…I love you Yuki! Bye, see you when I get home!" As soon as he heard the other line click he hung up and put his cell away.

"What did Yuki-san want?" Shuichi looked over at Hiro and smiled.

"He was just checking up on me, and telling me that we need more baby formula, and he's almost out of cigarettes." Shuichi smiled remembering how the chibi came into there lives.

! FLASHBACK !

"YUKI! Wait up!" Shuichi ran up to his lover as fast as he could.

"Damn Brat. Hurry up you always take forever." Yuki growled. Shuichi ignored it finally reaching him.

"Yuki… Why…Huh? Yuki what's that sound?" They both stopped in the middle of the street, in New York, and listened. Faintly they could hear a small cry coming from one of the ally ways. Shuichi decided to go and see what it was. He nearly screamed at the sight before him.

"Yuki get over here quick!" Without thinking he ran over to him and stopped in his tracks when he saw Shuichi holding a small bundle.

"Shuichi what is it?" He tried to sound annoyed but it didn't work to well. It had been snowing and the little bundle was gently shaking. Shuichi took off his coat and wrapped the bundle up in it.

"Yuki… Look at it…. It's so small…" Tears slowly made there way down his cheeks. Yuki thought he must have an animal of some sort again and walked up to him and moved the cloth and saw a small face peek up from under it.

The baby was so small, either it was miscarried or some one just didn't want to take care of it. It had quite a lot of purple hair, one eye looked as though it was yellow while the other was a blue hue. It had cuts and bite marks almost all over it lithe body.

"Yuki… Please lets take him back with us to Japan and have him treated there… Please Yuki." That's when he noticed that Shuichi was really crying and not his normal fake crying. The pink-haired boy laid his head on the blondes' chest and wept.

Yuki Eiri placed his hand on the back of Shuichi Shindous' head and told him it was ok.

"Come on Brat or we'll miss the plane." Shuichi looked up to him and nodded. After wiping his tears away he let Eiri carry the baby the rest of the way back to the airport.

! END OF FLASH BACK !

Shuichi smiled at the memory. The baby was miscarried so that was the reason for it's size, but it was out in the cold for a long time so it had a good chance to die, but both Shuichi and Yuki took a week off of work to care for it. As soon it got a lot better, they went to court and got full custody of him. Shuichi hadn't been this happy in such a long time.

But what was causing him to feel this way? Before he knew it he was asleep again. Hiro looked over and began to wonder what could be wrong with Shuichi. He knew the baby could not have done this since he was already starting to walk and stayed asleep practically all night. _Could Yuki have something to do with this?'_ He thought.

K finally arrived and told them to meet him at N-G noon tomorrow. And they all left. Hiro drove Shuichi to the store and helped him get the things Yuki asked and rode him home.

Upon arriving Shuichi opened the door and quietly walked in making sure that he didn't wake up either the baby or Yuki. Which ever was asleep.

He saw Yuki sitting on the couch feeding the chibi humming a little lullaby he learned while he was in America. Shuichi smiled and took the Baby formula into the kitchen and put them away and got out a pack of cigarettes for Eiri.

As soon as he put the other packs away he fell to his knees dizzy. He took a few deep breaths and got back up, making sure Yuki didn't see him.

But Yuki did. "Shuichi what's wrong? You've been pale and collapsing like that for the past few weeks. I'm making you an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow."

"YUKI! NO! I'm fine, I'm just thinking about a lot of things. And besides I got a concert to do tomorrow night…" Yuki interrupted him.

"Fine but after that I'm taking you to the hospital rather you like it or not." This was so unlike Eiri, he was worring about the pink-haired boy and he wasn't even letting Shuichi take care of the chibi without him being there with him. But Shuichi just kept quiet, and began to fill the bottles up.

Eiri watched him as he did it. It wasn't that he didn't trust him alone with the baby it's just he was worried about the singer, a lot. And it scared him. But what he just now noticed was that Shuichi was bruising very easily these past few days and a lot of them have been there for quite a while now.

"Hello Yuki….. Shuichi calling Yuki… Come in Yuki…" Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Shuichi, then gasped.

Shuichi was gently sucking on one of his figures and began to walk closer to the blonde writer. He knew full well he shouldn't be doing this to the boy but how could he stop when he was rubbing on him like that.

He grabbed the boy and kissed him. Shuichi pulled away and whimpered. "I'm sorry Yuki but just don't grab me so hard. I'm still a little sore from last night."

Yuki looked at him and picked the boy up and carried him to the bathroom. Shuichi stared up at him confused and scared. He didn't want Yuki to see him right now. Well not in the light at least. Because of him not healing like he should be his whole body was almost completely covered in bruises and cuts.

Yuki switched on the light with his arm and placed Shuichi on his lap and began undressing him. Shuichi wanted to tell him to stop but he suddenly felt very tired again. And cuddled up to the blonde and fell asleep.

Yuki grabbed the tub pillow and put Shuichi in the tub and finished undressing him. Then, stared in horror at the sight before him. Shuichi's body was indeed covered in bruises and cuts that have been there for a few weeks now, and some for about a month. He decided that Shuichi needed a doctor and he needed him now.

He heard the baby cry and went to pick him up, and began to call the doctor.

The doctor arrived right when Yuki got the baby asleep again and Shuichi cleaned up and in bed.

"Where is he?" The doc. Asked. Yuki lead him into his room and he began an examination of the singer. He took a blood sample and told Eiri that once the results came back he would contact him.

Eiri watched as he left and noticed that Shuichi was awake. "Yu..ki…will you sleep beside me with little Ran… Please…" He asked before he fell asleep again. Yuki could almost feel the tears welling up in his eyes but pushed them back and picked the chibi up and lied down beside him and slept.

"YUKI! I'm leaving for the concert now ok! If you wanna come I left two backstage passes for you and lil' Ran! I love you both!" With that he left. Eiri looked over at his son trying to walk on his own. They both decided on getting a thick carpet so the baby wouldn't get hurt. And he made sure he was ok. Sighing he returned to his novel, and began writing. The concert wasn't until 6:00 p.m. but they wanted to make sure everything was right and go over the new songs.

_Slowly he brought the knife over his head and brought it down on ground before him. The man cursed lightly and allowed a few tears to run down his cheeks, and let them fall to the ground before him. He had let his family down and now they are all dead. _

_Picking himself up he walked over to his mothers' lifeless body and picked it up and began to bury her corpse in the garden that she often spent her day in. His father was to be buried in his weapon's room, his sister in the front yard where she loved to play, and finally, his younger brother who looked up to him and always told him he wanted to be as strong as he was when he gets older. He was buried in his very own room._

_As soon as he finished the last grave he felt a familiar hand grip his shoulder, and warm arms wrap themselves around him, embracing him._

_He turned his head and saw her standing behind him, giving him a reassuring look. He got the message and began to pack up his Fathers most deadly weapons and began to leave with his lover, hand-in-hand…_

Eiri's phone rang and decided to ignore it hoping that whom ever it was would get the hint. But it didn't stop and the answering system picked up.

'_We are sorry, we can not come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and call back later. Goodbye.' BEEP!_

"YUKI! Are you and Lil' Ran coming my family is here and they wanna met our son. And the concert starts in thirty minutes, I love you Yuki!" BEEP!

Yuki stared at the machine and got up after saving his work. Then began packing the diaper bag Tohma and Mika had given them for the baby.

Once he was ready he carried the baby out to the garage and put him the car seat between the driver and passenger side. Eiri then got in and drove to the concert building.

Upon arriving he pulled out the diaper bag and baby and carried them both backstage to Shuichi.

As soon as Shuichi's sister saw him she was all over the baby. And so was his mother.

Eiri looked over to Shuichi, and noticed that he was even paler than this morning. He wanted to ask Shuichi if he was alright when 'Bad Lucks' manager, K, came and told them to get on stage it was time. Shuichi blew Eiri a kiss and headed out and greeted his fans'. Then he began his song.

'_Mother!_

_You holding my heart screaming,_

_Mother!_

_They left me broke and bleeding,_

_Son of!_

_The man you loved and left for,_

_The son of him!_

_You tried to show me Dad's gone,_

_Love song for the dear departed,_

_Head strong for the broken hearted,_

_Arms' could kill, _

_More flaws to steal,'_

With that last line Shuichi began feeling very dizzy and fell down. Yuki stared in horror at the scene. Mentally thanking Shu-chan's mother for wanting the hold the baby, he ran out there and picked Shuichi up when the curtain closed.

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" He looked up to Hiro and told him to call an ambulance. He did.

After about 5 minutes they finally arrived and took Shuichi to the nearest hospital.

Eiri waited and waited for the doctor to come and give him the news on Shuichi. He thanked Shuichi's parents and his sister for taking the baby until Shuichi was better.

He looked around, most of the waiting room was filled with Shuichi's band mates like; Hiro, Fujisaki, K, Mr. Sakino, Tohma, Ryuichi, etc. Eiri looked up and saw the doctor coming and rushed up to him before anyone else could.

The Doc. Shook his head and told him that Shuichi needed to tell him and he would tell the others.

Once getting Shuichi's room number he quickly arrived and stuck his head inside and saw Shuichi lying down looking at his IV unit.

"Shuichi?" Yuki managed to get out. His throat was dry and he was nervous.

"Yuki… I'm sorry Yuki….. " He started to cry. Eiri walked over to him and grabbed his hand gently. "Yuki… I… I… I… have Leukemia… Yuki"

Eiri felt his heart break, and kissed Shuichi. "How long have you had it?" Shuichi looked up to him.

"I've had it for half a year now. They're saying that it's too far along to stop… Yuki I'm so sorry…" Shuichi cried. "I can't keep my promise to you… Please forgive me…"

Eiri hugged him and cried along with him. (I know what your saying "Oh my god this is going to be all sappy" But hey I'm sorry this story has been causing me to have a writers block and well this is the only way to get it out…LOL)

Once they both settled down, Shuichi fell asleep, and Eiri decided to talk to some Doctors about not helping Shuichi get better.

: After having a nice talk with them :

(3 months later)

Shuichi sat up as soon as he heard his sons' cries from down the hall. He already lost all his hair and was now wearing a wig, but he was happy knowing he was getting better.

Eiri walked in holding Lil' Ran. Instently seeing Shuichi he reached his arms out to his other daddy. Shu-chan was more than glad to take him. His strength was returning but his arms, legs, and stomach still ached from all those tests and PT he was taking to recover.

The chibi grabbed the wig and pulled it off. Shuichi quickly put it back on, and glanced over to Eiri who was smiling.

"Your getting some hair back." He restrained himself from calling him a 'Damn Brat' while he was in here, but he couldn't wait go home with him and the baby. Hell he already Finished 3 novels since Shuichi was away! And he didn't need to work until late next year cause of it.

"Yuki? I got some good news to show you." Eiri gave him a quizzical look and watched as the now darker boy got up out of bed and walked over to Eiri and sat on his lap. Then he showed him the IV unit was removed and he was in his normal clothes.

"Shuichi, does this mean." He nodded.

"Tonight I can come home, after they get the blood test back and make sure there are no more cancer cells." He cuddled up to him smiling.

"Hn.. You do know your not going to work until your fully recovered, right?" Shuichi pouted.

"Eiri Yuki! You think I'm going back to work bald. Hell no!" Shuichi laughed and Eiri laugh through his nose. Then he kissed the boy soundly on the lips.

"I love you, Yuki." He snuggled up to his chest not expecting to hear him say "I love you too, Shuichi."

(If you worried about the baby Lil' Ran is still in Shu-chan's arms)

: OWARI :

God I wrote that in like 5 hours! And yes the song I used is KoRns' "Love Song". Why you ask? Well because I'm obsessed over there new album right now… :P LOL I hope you all enjoyed that…. R&R PLZ!.. and Plz no flames… Gets out water hose Or you can meet Mr. Bear's new friends! Mrs. H2O and Mr. Garden Hose!

R&R! LOL

P.S. If you want me to write a sequel or you wanna write one then tell me. PLZ! LOL…. XD


End file.
